The field of art to which this invention relates includes batteries, and more specifically batteries with current protection systems.
Wet cell batteries are increasingly being used as portable sources of power in many applications. As such uses of batteries increase, efforts also are being made to protect the battery from misuse and make the battery safer to use.
A common problem involved with the use of a battery is the grounding or short-circuiting of the current conductor leading from the battery to the device being powered. Thus, it is a principal object of my invention to provide protection in the event of grounding or short-circuiting of the cable.
It is a further object of my invention to isolate the terminals to which the cable is connected from any strain resulting from tension applied to the cable.